The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Oscillators are used in almost every modern electronic device and come in a large variety of configurations. Unfortunately, the performance of all of these oscillators is susceptible to a variety of factors, such as aging and environmental conditions, which cause the oscillators to drift in frequency. Unfortunately, compensating for such factors can add substantial expense for minimal performance gains. Accordingly, new approaches to oscillator compensation may be desirable.